Magewright
Magic suffuses the Realms and permeates every level of society. A truly talented blacksmith weaves spells over his forge to help her shape the steel, and a fine tapestry has a glamer on every thread to enhance its appearance. The villages and cities of Khorvaire are full of commoners, experts, and warriors, of course, just like cities elsewhere. The true experts in their craft, however, and the most successful at what they do, are the magewrights - minor spellcasters who weave arcane magic into the practice of their trade. Magewrights are most frequently found in cities and large towns, where they are about as common as adepts. A magewright's limited spell selection makes this class generally unsuitable for a player character. Hit Die: d4. Class Skills The magewright's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Knowledge (all skills taken individually) (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Points at 1st Level: (2 + Int modifier) x 4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the magewright NPC class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Magewrights are proficient with all simple weapons. Magewrights are not proficient with any type of armor or with shields. Armor of any type interferes with a magewright's arcane gestures, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Spells: A magewright casts arcane spells. He is limited to a certain number of spells of each spell level per day, according to his class level. Like a wizard, he prepares his spells ahead of time each day. Unlike wizards, magewrights do not keep spellbooks (see Spell Mastery, below) and cannot learn spells they find in spellbooks or on scrolls. The DC for a saving throw against a magewright's spell is 10 + spell level + the magewright's Int modifier. When a magewright gets 0 spells of a given level (see the class table), he gains only the bonus spells for that spell level that he would be entitled to based on his Intelligence score. Spell Mastery: A magewright prepares spells as a wizard does, but does not need a spellbook to do so. Rather, a magewright's training emphasizes a small number of spells to such a great extent that he learns to prepare them without referring to a spellbook. A magewright begins play familiar with a number of spells (of any level he can cast) equal to his Intelligence modifier, exactly as though he had taken the Spell Mastery feat. Every time he gains access to a new spell level, and again at 20th level, he learns a number of new spells equal to his current Intelligence modifier, plus one 0-level spell. For example, a 1st-level magewright with an Intelligence of 15 knows two spells, and might choose mending and magecraft. When he reaches 4th level, he increases his Intelligence to 16 and learns three more spells: detect magic, unseen servant, and make whole. At 8th level, he increases his Intelligence to 17 (which does not improve his Intelligence modifi er) and learns three more spells: arcane lock, explosive runes, and glyph of warding. Spell Emulation: At 1st level, the Magewrite gains the ability to mimic the spell requirements for the purpose of magical item creation. She must succeed on a Use Magical Device Check equal to 20 plus the spell’s caster level. This spell is to craft as a wizard of the same caster level, and all spells must be from the Sorcerer/Wizard spell list. Magewright Spell List Magewright choose their spells from the following list. 0 Level: Arcane mark, detect magic, light, mage hand, mending, message, open/close, prestidigitation, read magic. 1st Level: Alarm, animate rope, comprehend languages, erase, grease, hold portal, identify , magecraft, mount, Nystul's magic aura, Tenser's floating disk, unseen servant. 2nd Level: Arcane lock, augury, Leomund's trap, locate object, magic mouth, make whole, misdirection, obscure object, whispering wind. 3rd Level: Arcane sight, clairaudience/clairvoyance, daylight, dispel magic, explosive runes, gentle repose, glyph of warding, illusory script, nondetection, phantom steed, secret page, sepia snake sigil, tongues. 4th Level: Animate dead, detect scrying, divination, fire trap, hardening, illusory wall, imbue with spell ability, locate creature, minor creation, remove curse, scrying, stone shape. 5th Level: Contact other plane, fabricate, false vision, Leomund's secret chest, major creation, permanency, sending, symbol of pain, symbol of sleep, wall of stone. Category:Base classes